


Bleach Epilogue: BADEND

by Babo12345



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Harems, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babo12345/pseuds/Babo12345
Summary: An original character, Renpaku Sapio, the first Shinigami returned after his nap. Now bored, he wanted to play a game. A game in which he hold 100% chance of winning. A game in which losing is guaranteed for the current Soul Society.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Setting: After the manga ended.  
> 2\. I have not read the manga for a longggg time... I also skipped a lot of chapters after Aizen defeated so a lot of these details will make you like "WHATT?" but hey, it's porn, written porn, so yeah, why bother with the detail amirite?  
> 3\. Sorry that all of my fetishes are twisted but trust me, I'm a pretty decent person IRL.... It's just my mind is too dark. and I dont condone rape or mind break, It's all good in fiction but do all of humanity a favor and kill yourself if you ever actually think of doing them IRL.  
> 4\. Sorry again, Im going to Hell... and I dont mean the Bleach movie.  
> 5\. Subjected to stop at any time. There will be no revision cuz I write as I think up the detail.  
> 6\. Maybe comment and give me ideas, if you're also a sick bastard like I am...  
> 7\. Planning rapes: Hitsugaya Toushiro (obviously), Rin Tsubokura, Hanatarō Yamada, Yukio, Ichigo and most of the male characters that dont have facial hair.  
> 8\. Inspired by the other fanfic: Bleach Harem.

BONG!! BONG!! BONG!!  
The bell rung loudly, vibrated throughout the tranquil atmosphere of the Soul Society. The captains quickly emerged from their respective baracks and arrived at the 1st division Hall.  
“What’s happening!!” asked Rukia, newly appointed captain of the 13th Division.  
“Man, just few days ago, it was the remnant of Yhwach that caused a ruckus, now what??” Sui Feng, captain of the second division shouted.  
“There’s a breach in Aizen’s prison!” the captain commander Shunsui informed the gathering Captains.  
“WHAT?” They all shouted in horror.  
“We have to go there right away!” Exclaimed Hitsugaya.  
Just as they readied to action, a loud explosion rocked the Soul Society. Once the captains ran outside to see what was going on, all they could see was the fully unrestrained Aizen coughing blood. Standing right in front of him was a man they have never seen before. He cloaked himself in a dark Haori, similar design to that of the Captain’s.  
“Who is that?” asked the Captains. Only Shunsui was shaken to his core, his face turned pale.  
“Dont… dont tell me that’s…”  
“What’s wrong, Shunsui? You know who that is?” asked Sui Feng.  
“.... No, no idea.” answered Shunsui “But I can tell he is an existence that is even stronger than Yhwach.”  
The captains wasted no time, quickly teleported up to the air and surrounded the two monsters.  
“Ahh, the Captains.” said the mysterious man. “It’s not time for me to toy with you guys yet. First I need to eliminate So-chan first.”  
“Damn…. You…” Aizen still coughed up blood, his hand applied pressured on the open wound on his stomach.  
“Kido 101.” said the man, quickly erected an impregnable barrier around him and Aizen, locking out the other captains outside, hopelessly watching.  
“Now that the pests are locked out, it’s time for the execution, So chan.”  
“... Master... how are you still alive?” asked Aizen.  
Master? Surprised the Captains.  
“What? You thought you have already killed me? Dont make me laugh. You couldnt even overthrow the Soul King.” As soon as he finished his sentence, he had already teleported in front of Aizen, his hand pierced through his student’s chest and gotten a hold on the Hogyoko.  
“Dont…”  
Before Aizen could even utter his second word, the man effortlessly shattered the sphere, a feat that not even its creators, Aizen or Urahara could not do. The other captains could only watched it from outside the barrier.  
“Kido 107” The man smiled.  
From his hand, a shadow began to crept onto Aizen, quickly enveloped him.  
“Stop this!!!” Yelled Aizen before the shadow covered his mouth.  
The man then drew out his sheathed sword and slide the restrained Aizen in half.  
“Farewell, So chan. I was going to have you serve me again… but your power may present a threat to me… actually it’s a tiny, insignificant threat… but I dont like giving anyone a chance so yeah, too bad you have to die.”  
As soon as he finished off Aizen, the man then released his barrier and turned to the horrified Captains.  
“Nice to meet you lot.” The man smile, “I guess no one here would know me since Yamamoto is dead, but I am Renpaku Shimadzu.”  
“WHAT?” shouted Shunsui. “No way you’re the Renpaku! He’s supposed to be dead!”  
“Who is Renpaku?” Asked Rose.  
“Renpaku the first Shinigami.” answered Shunsui. “He was said to be the first shinigami that came into existence. He battled the Soul King himself, but lost and fled the Soul Society right after that. All of the technique and powers we’re using all can be traced back to him.”  
“The first Shinigami? I thought that was a fable story.” murmured Kukichi.  
“Hmm” Renpaku looked around. “I lost huh? So that’s what being taught?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I meant in fact, I actually killed the ‘Soul King’. Cant you guys tell he was just a corpse preserved in crystal?” Laughed Renpaku. “The remaining shinigami turned him into the ‘Soul King’ afterward and use his corpse to regulate the flow of soul. Because of his tremendous power, it even lingered around its dead body and made it seemed like he’s still alive. Even Yhwach did not know this and thought that his father had just turned into emotionless ruler.”  
The Captains shook in disbelief.  
“Anyways, kids.” Grinned the shinigami. “I just woke up from my five hundred years nap and I wanted to have some fun so I was thinking to myself: what should I do? And so I came up with a game… a war game actually. I think I will act as the main villain this time and enslave all of you. Some I will probably turn into my sex slaves but I have not decided who yet. It will be a war for survival for you guys, while for me, it’d be a war of termination. The rule is easy: use whatever force you can to kill me and my army while I will use whatever method to enslave all of you and turn Soul Society and the world into dust…. Sound fair?”  
What the hell? All the Captains were thinking the same thought after hearing what Renpaku just said.  
“Stop sprouting nonsense!” shouted Hitsugaya as he sprung forward after running out of patience listening to Renpaku. “BANKAI!!!”  
As the frost began to form on his sword, Renpaku swiftly disappeared then reappeared right behind the unsuspecting captain, one of his arm locked around the boy’s neck while the others burrowed deep inside his baggy black pant.  
“WHAT ARE YOU…” the embarrassed Captained briefly struggled but soon was knocked out unconscious by Renpaku’s Reiatsu.  
“Well, there goes one of your military force’s potential” Laughed Renpaku. “I’ll take him with me. Dont worry, i wont hide my Reiatsu. You guys can easily pinpoint my location, the question is whether you dare to raid it.”  
The first shinigami continued to laugh as his left hand explored the unconscious Hitsugaya’s private to the disgust of others presence. Soon afterward, he disappeared, this time for good. But just as he said, he did not hide his Reiatsu at all.  
“What the hell just happened?” Sui Fong asked in cold sweat, to the unusual silence of other Captains.


	2. Hitsugaya Toushiro’s Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindbreaking Hitsugaya

Chapter 1: 

“... This is…” Hitsugaya slowly came to, only to realize his hands are now chained to the wall. “Where am I?”  
“Glad to see you have awaken, Toshi chan. And it only took you a little less than a day. My reiatsu would normally knock out a person for more than three days straight but I guess there’s a reason why you’re a captain class.” Commented Renpaku, who was sitting across Hitsugaya. “Anyways, to answer your question, you’re in my home, Hueco Mundo.”  
“Hueco Mundo?” Hitsugaya murmured.  
“Yes yes. The place between the Human World and the Soul Society. I created this space for a nap, and when I woke up some thousands years ago, the Arrancar has taken it over.” Explained Renpaku. “I figured that if they can use this space as their base, they may be able to be a fight somewhat on equal term with the Soul Society and provided me some entertainment. Boy was I wrong.”  
“... If you’re a Shinigami, why are you doing this!?” shouted out Hitsugaya as he struggled to break free of the shackles, only to realize that he had no energy left to even move a finger.  
“Cuz I was bored.” Answered Renpaku nonchalantly as he moved toward the helpless captain.   
“What… What are you planning??” Hitsugaya has become nervous at the advancement of his captor as he remembered what the man has said and done to him before his capture.  
“Well, you see” Answered Renpaku while putting his hand inside his trouser and scratched his scrotch. “I just woke up from a long nap so I am kinda horny. The last time I had any release was hundreds of years ago so I was thinking maybe I should go around and rape people. But then where is the fun in that? So I decided to make the Shinigami in the Gotei 13 my targets. To be honest you’re not my first target but then you were standing right there in front of me, looking delicious so I figured why not. After all, I’ll make all of you into my slutty harem.”  
“What the hell, you pervert!!” Hitsugaya face has now turned beet red.  
“No need to be embarrassed.” Renpaku smiled, his hand started to run down Hitsugaya’s slender face, then slowly inserted his two fingers inside the captain’s opening mouth. “Poor my little slave, you dont even have the strength to bite down. I’ll let you know a secret: You wouldnt have any strength when I keep releasing my reiatsu like this. In fact, I can even control your mind and change it into a willing slut who listen to my every command using one of the forbidden Hado… But that’s not fun, right?”  
Renpaku tormented Hitsugaya while continuing to thrust his finger in and out Hitsugaya’s little mouth. After a while, the man then pulled the captain’s pinkish tongue out and examined his opening orifice.   
“You have a cute little mouth there, Toshi chan. Though I begin to worry it would be insufficient for my cock.”   
Hitsugaya now struggled as much as he could to get out of the humiliation he’s in, though all his effort proved futile as he even lacked the energy to turn his head.   
Seeing how his little captured captain was so desperate, Renpaku let out a brief laugh. He then let go of the Hitsugaya’s tongue and moved to lift his chin up while bending down to the slave’s neck, slowly licked away his slave’s saliva that has been dripping down.  
“Delicious!” commented Renpaku.  
“YOU SICK FREAK! Let me go!!!”  
“Sure!” Renpaku’s answer surprised Hitsugaya. The captor quickly broke the chain that has been constrained Hitsugaya and set him free. However, the captain quickly realized that his break from the chain meant nothing as currently he could not even move had he want to. The moment he was freed, the exhausted captain quickly fell down to the ground. As he struggled to get up, he quickly noticed that his captor has now stripped down naked with his 15 inches long, 3 inches wide cock was now at full mast and leaking out precum.   
Renpaku slowly approached the captain, who was trying his best to pathetically crawl away.  
“GET AWAY FROM ME!” screamed Hitsugaya as he felt a cold hand pulling away his clothes. By using his power, Renpaku swiftly tore open Hitsugaya’s kosode (shirt), shredding it into pieces in the process and exposed his slave’s muscular back. With no one to stop him, Renpaku continued to strip his slave by effortlessly pulling down his hakama (trouser) and left his terrified slave with nothing but his white fundoshi.   
“Toshi chan, Have you ever realized your ass looks so delicious?” Taunted Renpaku. The man abruptly descended onto Hitsugaya, with one of his hand immediately started to probe the captain’s inviting ass while the other wrapped around his slender torso and began to play with his defenseless slave’s nipples.  
“STOP!” screamed Hitsugaya. “Dont touch me!”  
“SHUT UP!” Renpaku turned Hitsugaya on his back then slapped him across his face with all his might, causing the captain to black out for seconds. “You’re starting to annoy me, little boy. Just be a good boy, shut up and let me fuck your mind out. What was that girl that you liked again? Momo? If you’re not behaving, I may as well go back to the Soul Society and fuck her instead.”  
Hitsugaya froze at the mention of Momo.  
“Dont you dare touch her!” Hitsugaya shouted.  
“Then that depends on how you act, Toshi chan.” Renpaku’s cock was now tapping on Hitsugaya’s soft lips.   
“To be honest, I dont mind fucking boys or girls but girls tend to be too fragile in my experience so that’s why I chose fucking boys this time. But if you keep resisting, maybe I should start fucking girls…. Like Momo...” He began to gently push his tip into his slave’s lips. “You know what to do right? Or else…”  
Hitsugaya gulped. He fully understood the difference in power between the Soul Society and the menace that was on top of him. Finally, even though his face was filled with disgust, he slowly opened up his mouth and took in the monstrous cock as he believed that if somehow, he could delay Renpaku’s action, there might be a chance of victory for Soul Society.  
Seeing how his slave has finally stopped resisting, Renpaku was thrilled to the point that his cock continued to twitch with anticipation. Without any regard for his little captain slave, he grabbed Hitsugaya’s head from behind and pushed it into his crotch while his hip thrust his fully erected cock into the captain’s opening mouth. The 14 inches cock went straight inside Hitsugaya’s mouth and hitting all the way to the back of his throat as the captain weakly resisted the assault. Renpaku continued to ram his cock back and forth inside Hitsugaya’s mouth even when his slave has slowly passed out from the torture. After a few minutes, the first shinigami began to pick up his pace, his hand grabbed the captain’s silvery hair even more tightly as he started to climax.  
“FUCCCKKKK!!!” he moaned while shooting his cum deep in the unconscious Hitsugaya’s throat. Since he had not had a release in more than 500 years, his orgasm seemed to last forever as he continuously pumped his endless cum directly down the captain. After a minute, he finally pulled the boy’s head away from his cock and let his cum to spurt all over the naked Hitsugaya.   
“That was somewhat satisfying… I did not expect to cum so soon. Your mouth is really something, Toshi chan.” Renpaku finally stopped cumming. His thick semen has now fully covered Hitsugaya from head to toe as it continued to slowly drip down the boy’s muscular body. His white fundoshi has also fully wetted with his captor’s semen and started to look more see-through. Renpaku then released his grip on Hitsugaya’s hair and let the boy fall down onto the floor. His hands again slowly ran through the boy’s cum-covered body then settled on the boy’s perky nipples, started to swirl and twist them as hard as he could. Due to his cum served as a strong aphrodisiac, Hitsugaya now was squirming like crazy. With each twist, Renpaku sent the helpless boy into heat, the boy’s chest arched as he moaned uncontrollably.  
“Look at that, Toshi chan… Looks like there’s something twitching in your fundoshi.”   
Renpaku’s hands quickly moved down, cupped the captain’s bulge and began to play around by massaging it. It took less than a minute for the captain’s small cock to stand fully erected at 6 inches.  
“Ahhh…. AHHHH…. Please…. STOPPP…” Hitsugaya screamed out as he climaxed, his cum shot out, landing some on Renpaku’s face.   
“Delicious.” The first shinigami excitingly wiped away his slave’s cum and tasted it. He finally pulled away the captain’s fundoshi and left him completely naked. After some adjustment, Renpaku finally laid the captain on his stomach, with his ass positioned up in the air. He started to milk some of Hitsugaya’s cum out of the slave’s cock then used it to prep his inviting asshole. Hitsugaya’s ass was slowly spread apart by Renpaku’s strong hand, revealing his slave’s tiny pink asshole.   
“Nice hole you got there, Toshi chan.” Renpaku licked his lip.  
Wasting now time, the first shinigami quickly shoved his cum soaked fingers deep inside Hitsugaya’s and stirred the captain’s inside. The first shinigami carefully pressed against the boy’s prostate, sending him into another climax. The loud moaning was the only sound that came out of Hitsugaya’s mouth.  
“Stop… pl...EASE!!!” the captain finally let out a dry cum since Renpaku has successfully milked all the semen out of him.  
“Ahh.. Look at you..” commented Renpaku as he finally pulled his thick fingers out of his slave’s asshole. “Cumming just with my fingers in your ass… And you called yourself a captain?”  
The captor now turned the slave around on his back, his hand violently grabbed the slave’s silvery hair.   
“You are nothing but a sex slave, whose job is to become my cock sleeve. Just give in, boy. You have cummed more than five times, with just my fingers alone… Even if you come back to the Soul Society, who would accept you? Now, if you stay here and willingly beg to be my cock sleeve, I may consider the possibility.”  
“I…” Hitsugaya muttered. His head completely blanked out. His semi-conscious mind just recalled all the shameful moaning and cumming that he had just let out, he just knew that he has lost. He had nowhere to go but to become this man’s plaything. He has no other option…. At least that was what the hypnotic effect of Renpaku’s cum has made him think. The cums that he just swallowed few minutes ago could act as a strong drug that could break the mind of even the most strong-will person. “.... I have nothing left?”  
“Yes. The Captains would never accept you back, now that they realized how pathetic you are, Toshi chan… You also realized that, dont you? Without much of a fight, you have been reduced to a naked, helpless sex slave… No one wants such person, not even MOMO… But again, if you beg me, I may let you become my cumdumpster.”  
Hitsugaya hesitated for a moment, but the (cum) drug has finally broke down his last cling to sanity.  
“I… I… SSWWEAARRR TO BE YOUR CUMDUMPSTER, MASTER!! PLEASE TAKE ME!! PLEASE FILL MY HOLE WITH YOUR PRECIOUS CUM!!...” Hitsugaya cried out like a baby, his eyes filled with tear due to the thought of being abandoned. His arms now tried to wrap around Renpaku’s body and clinged to him “Please use me!!! Dont cast me out, master! I will do anything!! PLEASEEE!!!”  
“Finally you’re being honest with yourself.” laughed the first Shinigami. The man then passionately gave his slave a long french kiss on the lips, with his tongue sensually played around inside his slave’s opening mouth. The newly submitted slave, the former captain Hitsugaya tried his best to suck in his master saliva, even though most of the mixed fluid were mostly dripping down their chins. After finally giving in, Hitsugaya’s sense was now permanently amplified to hundred fold, thus making his entire body into one huge erogenous zone and the kiss has caused him to again shoot out dry cum.  
After about ten minutes of intense kissing, Renpaku finally let Hitsugaya’s mouth go, much to the boy’s disappointment.   
“Master?” The former captain called out, without any hesitation. “Did I do something wrong? Why did you stop? Please let me know if I did something wrong!”  
Renpaku could not contain his laugh when he saw the proud Captain was on verge of tear, his eyes swooped down like a lost puppy as he worried he has offended his master.  
“Shut up, boy!” Renpaku slapped Hitsugaya, but due to his sexual sensation has been amplified, such slap has almost caused his broken slave to cum again. “Man, I didnt know you would turn out to be such a needy slave. I was just bored of kissing. Now, shouldnt you offer me your hole?”  
Hitsugaya nodded, then quickly laid on his back and used his hands to hold his legs against his chest, revealing his tempting, gaping asshole.  
“Please master, fuck me as much as you want!”  
“Well, that is what you insist… dont complain to me once I start…” grinned Renpaku as he aligned his 15 inch long, 3 inches thick cock to the boy’s opening.   
Without any warning, the First Shinigami thrust his giant cock deep down inside Hitsugaya as the boy screamed out in pain and pleasure, his eyes rolled back to his head as his master continuously pumping the monstrous cock in and out, hitting his prostate every time. Hitsugaya’s moan has become soundless as the boy could not even make a noise from all the intense orgasm his master was giving him.   
Noticed how his slave has now completely broken into a cock slut, Renpaku let out a triumphant laugh.  
“DAMN! Toshi chan! You are the best cock sleeve I had so far! Your inside wall keeps sucking my cock… It feels terrific!”  
“Thank you… master!” Hitsugaya could not actually make the sound but only only mouthed the word.  
Renpaku continued fucked his slave to the point of no return, then quickly, he turned attention to his slave’s perky nipples. His mouth quickly swooped down and sucked on one while his hand twisted the other. With each suck and twist, Hitsugaya’s asshole constricted and wrapped around Renpaku’s pulsing cock, which further pleased the First Shinigami. Strangely, Hitsugaya began to notice his nipples were now lactating, with his master sucked out his milk as normal.  
The fucking session continued on for the entire night. Renpaku mercilessly thrust his cock in and out, in and out, ravaged his slave’s asshole in various positions. After cumming in Hitsugaya in the missionary position, filling his hole with the thick cum, Renpaku then turned him around and fucked him in doggy style. Afterward, Renpaku has Hitsugaya leaned sideway on the wall with one of his leg rested on the First Shinigami’s shoulder. Renpaku then proceeded to again pump his cock inside the exhausted slave. Due to the girth of his cock, every time he hit deep inside the boy, the tip of his cock actually formed an outline on the boy’s stomach.   
As dawn broke, the former 10th captain has completely transformed into Renpaku’s cumdumpster. The boy now was sitting on his master’s lap, humping on his master’s fully erected cock all by himself while excitedly receiving his master’s dripping saliva. Meanwhile, the master’s hands were playing with his milk-dripping nipples.  
“Toshirou…” Called out Renpaku to test his slave “Now, remind me, who are you?”  
“I am your cock sleeve, I am your cumdumpster…. Im yours to use…” answered the mind broken Hitsugaya Toushirou.


End file.
